


о парусах, якорях и экспериментах

by No_Body_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, легонькая эротика, массаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Body_Cares/pseuds/No_Body_Cares
Summary: Баки ревнует.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SantyNonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantyNonna/gifts).



Дождь ударил в отливы очередью, с каким-то особым ожесточением, и в ту же секунду в прихожей что-то грохнуло, брякнуло об пол под неразборчивую, но очень выразительную ругань. Синеватая вспышка вычертила ослепительный квадрат окна и темное перекрестье рамы, и Стив начал считать, как в детстве. Один, два, три... На счет «четыре» прямо над домом с оттягом громыхнуло. Да так оглушительно и раскатисто, что зазвенели стекла и, перекрикивая друг друга, взвыли сигнализации припаркованных вдоль улицы машин. Стив усмехнулся, с наслаждением потянулся, поморгал и утомленно пощипал переносицу — аналитические отчеты, бесконечные ленты сводок и таблиц пылали под веками, сливались линия к линии в мелкое решето, спекались в абразивную кашу. Казалось, что каждая чертова запятая, превратившись в алмазное напыление на ярком наждаке монитора, оставляла на слизистой мелкие царапины — от них горели и чесались глаза, и мозги гудели, как перегруженный трансформатор. 

Пора было закругляться. Он глянул на часы и изумленно охнул: шесть часов, боже правый. Шесть долбанных часов он проторчал за ноутбуком — почти рекорд в их недавно начавшейся новой жизни. В той самой, в которой планировалось расчистить как можно больше места для чего угодно, кроме войны. Баки очень просил об этом — он до смерти устал от бесконечных боев без явных побед и поражений. Устал быть даже не солдатом — инструментом в руках того, кто знал, как им пользоваться. И Стив, обозревая сосредоточенным взглядом внутреннюю панораму, не изгаженную пылевыми облаками взрывов, не затянутую до горизонта пеленой порохового дыма, пообещал. Едва ли не поклялся под настойчивым взглядом: он постарается. Он научится отвлекаться и хотя бы немного думать о себе. И он действительно верил, что у него получится, но... Все оказалось не так просто.

В первую очередь — потому что никто не собирался их отпускать. 

Стив вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула, давая отдых онемевшей пояснице. Повел плечами, безучастно глядя на полупрозрачные складки органзы, похожей на подвенечную вуаль, и четыре темных прямоугольника под ней, которые то и дело вспарывало дрожащим синим. Гроза набирала обороты, топила город в грохоте, в механическом вое, в тоннах воды, перебрасывала с юга на север и с запада на восток слепящие зигзаги. Она затянула небо дымным мраком. Стив, увлеченный работой, не заметил, когда она началась. Не слышал ни перестука капель, ни тихой переклички колокольчиков в старых часах. Не думал ни о чем, кроме поставленной задачи — подбирался к ней то с одной стороны, то с другой, заходил то с флангов, то с тыла. И вел себя, как одержимый. Да он и был одержимым, если честно. Иногда он упрямо брал барьеры, еще на старте понимая, что при приземлении переломает себе ноги.

Баки теперь расстроится. Виду, конечно, не подаст, но расстроится наверняка. И смотреть станет строго и укоризненно, но с той понимающей усмешкой, которая — это запомнилось намертво — кривила его губы всякий раз, когда Стив клятвенно обещал не нарываться и тут же из кожи вон лез, чтобы еще разок получить по шее. Баки поймет, для него мотивы Стива никогда не были загадкой, но за яркими искорками в его глазах можно будет без труда разглядеть разочарованное «болван ты, Роджерс».

Стив виновато вздохнул. В небе вновь что-то оглушительно разорвалось. Нестройно заорали притихшие сигнализации. Рокочущий ржавый треск зажевал и проглотил все звуки — и на улице, и в квартире. Но легкий шорох за спиной — осторожные шаги, которые Баки вовсе не пытался сделать бесшумными, — заставил Стива расслабиться и замереть в предвкушении. В каком-то чувственном порыве он погладил кончиками пальцев клавиши ноутбука, нарисовал на них невнятный узор, как на обнаженной коже. И в кратковременном беззвучии всем собой принял три прикосновения разом: губ — к затылку, ладоней — к плечам. Стив растерянно и нежно улыбнулся какой-то многоуровневой таблице на мониторе и закрыл глаза, чтобы полнее вплавить себя в этот устойчивый теплый треугольник. А потом, все еще счастливо жмурясь, подался назад и хрипло застонал от наслаждения, потому что Баки, горячо дыша ему в волосы, жестко, до боли сдавил трапеции, дразняще ослабил нажим, чтобы сразу же сдавить снова.

— Как успехи? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. Стиву даже напрягаться было не нужно, чтобы понять: Баки внимательно разглядывал колонки цифр в незакрытом файле. — Нашел что-нибудь?

Стив слабо качнул головой — нет, нет, ни черта он не нашел, и, может быть, вообще не найдет. Слишком искусно подчищены концы, слишком грамотно заметены следы — врожденного чутья и интуитивного умения лепить из дерьма и обрывочных сведений конфеты в красивых фантиках уже не хватало. Здесь нужны были специалисты иного профиля — военные финансисты и налоговики, знакомые с тонкостями «серых» и «черных» схем. Не он — не Стив Роджерс с его блестящим знанием стратегии и опытом практической работы в поле. Впрочем, даже этот вывод мог бы считаться шагом вперед. Крошечным, незначительным — но все же сдвигом в нужную сторону. 

— Жаль, — притворно посочувствовал Баки и продолжил мягко разминать каменные плечи. — И что будешь делать?

— Составлю короткий отч... А-ах! — Стив запрокинул голову, умоляюще ластясь к рукам — у Баки горло перехватило от его уязвимости. Он не хотел тащить Стива в постель прямо сейчас, но на несколько секунд всерьез задумался: а может, все же стоит — вот так, внезапно, без подготовки, когда заранее ясно, что их обоих не хватит ни на что серьезнее жесткой ласки крест-на-крест? Он тут же отбросил эту мысль — секс ему нравился долгий и изобретательный, стоящий каждой секунды мучительного ожидания. Стив перевел дух и продолжил хрипло и сбивчиво: — Составлю отчет. Отправлю его Т'Чалле. Я тут бессилен — ни черта не соображаю, и... Ох! 

Он захлебнулся словами и тут же податливо растекся под настойчивыми поглаживаниями: пожалуйста, Баки, пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Баки уловил его бессловесную мольбу, как отлично отрегулированный радар — не искаженную помехами радиоволну. Прикосновения стали жесткими, а губы — в противовес тянущей боли, перекатывающейся между пальцами —нежно, невыносимо чувственно скользнули к виску. Заставили выдохнуть, наклонить голову, открывая напряженно натянувшиеся сухожилия на шее.

— М-м-м, — Стив мучительно сглотнул, когда его легонько куснули за мочку уха и тут же мокро поцеловали под челюстью. В голове все звенело и плыло, словно вторя жуткому грохоту за окном и барабанной дроби ливня. Сладкая боль рождалась под нажимом, текла прямо в пах и копилась там, концентрируясь до нестерпимой густоты. Это выматывало. И одновременно приводило в какой-то мальчишеский нетерпеливый восторг. Стив уверен был, что даже под таким натиском способен говорить внятно, но когда Баки большими пальцами буквально продавил двойную линию вдоль позвоночника от лопаток к загривку, у него вышло только пробормотать: — Я так устал. И так с-соскучился, господи боже...

— Так соскучился, — Баки мстительно куснул Стива за шею, поймал ртом слабую дрожь. Лизнул нечеткие отпечатки своих зубов и с наслаждением прислушался к тому, как рвется равномерный ритм вдохов и выдохов. — Так соскучился, — буднично продолжил он, — что сидишь тут безвылазно целый день, копаешься в таблицах, не ешь, не пьешь. Даже отлить не выходишь. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы уделить мне пару минут своего драгоценного времени. 

— Прости, — Стив отчаянно вцепился в подлокотники кресла, подставляясь еще откровеннее, — прости, солнышко. Я увлекся. 

Он запрокинул голову, покорно глядя Баки в глаза мутным от удовольствия взглядом. Тот смягчился — больше для вида, потому что действительно понимал. Ревновал безумно и безумно же злился иногда, но понимал. Нежно огладив хрупкую линию горла, он проследил движение адамова яблока. Скользнул пальцами под ворот футболки, уместил ладонь во впадинке между грудными мышцами. Надавил, в тайне млея от атласной горячей гладкости — Стив даже в домашних тряпках, утомленный и озабоченный, доводил до голодного головокружения, оставался самым красивым человеком из всех, кто когда-либо оказывалсяу Баки в руках. 

— Я не сержусь, — это было правдой, пусть и отчасти, от ревности и недовольства не спасало даже понимание того, что Стив не может иначе. Когда Баки продолжил, в его голосе послышалась издевка: — А он хорош, да? Наш маленький африканский король. — Он выпрямился и медленно убрал руки. — Дал тебе время освоиться. Воздуха глотнуть. Насладиться свободой и покоем. А потом появился на горизонте, поманил сахарной косточкой творящегося беззакония, и — вуаля! Ты повелся. Я же говорил, что так просто он тебя не отпустит. Да, Стив?

— Говорил, — Стив крутанулся на стуле, разворачиваясь лицом. Посмотрел прямо и честно, уже без туманной мути во взгляде. — Но это террористы, Бак. Тут все средства хороши. И ему нужен не только я. Ты тоже. Если бы ты захотел, то мог бы…

— Стоп! — непреклонно оборвал его Баки, чувствуя себя картонной мишенью, которую раз за разом пробивало точно по центру. — Я помню, чем обязан ему, и знаю, что никогда не смогу достойно отплатить за все, что он для меня сделал. Но, Стив! — Он присел на корточки, устраивая обе ладони на бедрах. — При всем моем уважении, при всей моей благодарности, Т’Чалла — всего лишь амбициозный, самоуверенный сопляк в королевской мантии. Ни его статус, ни его голубая кровь не добавляют ему ни мудрости, ни практического опыта. Ты можешь делать все, что считаешь нужным, но меня, — Баки снисходительно покачал головой, поднимаясь, — меня он не получит, пока не повзрослеет. Впрочем, взросление зачастую превращает достойных людей в конченых мудаков, так что…

Баки с сомнением пожал плечами. Не признать, что Т’Чалла обладал безграничным запасом терпения и умел мыслить на перспективу, — не получалось. Как не получалось не согласиться с тем, что позволять простаивать таким мозгам, как у Стива, — преступление. Король не хотел становиться преступником и непреклонно гнул свою линию, слаженно дергая за ниточки стивова желания быть полезным. Да, он был сопляком — исправить это могли только десятилетия дипломатических плясок, грязи и разочарований, но то, как ему — неопытному салаге — удалось виртуозно опутать чувством признательности и долга самую страшную, самую отчаянную и непобедимую боевую двойку, вызывало безусловное восхищение. Заполучить таких союзников в самом начале пути — дорогого стоило. И если бы Баки обладал хотя бы десятой частью благородства, которым природа наделила Стива, он принял бы предложение. Не смог бы спокойно оставаться в стороне.

Но он не обладал. Поэтому — мог. И не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. 

— Я сказал — «если хочешь», — Стив примирительно взял его за обе ладони.

— С меня хватит, — Баки склонился и легонько поцеловал мягкие губы. Поцелуй имел все шансы остаться целомудренным, но выдержка — как это часто случалось — дала сбой. Может быть, от целой серии прицельных попаданий. Или от того, что Баки мгновенно заводился, прикасаясь к Стиву; а возбуждение, замешанное на злости, доводило до физического изнеможения. Или от желания напомнить этому упрямому болвану, кому он принадлежал на самом деле. Баки укусил болезненно, загладил укус языком и выдохнул в приоткрытый безвольно рот: — Я больше не Зимний Солдат. И я не хочу. Пойду прогуляюсь. Ты закончишь к моему возвращению?

Стив растерянно покосился на темное окно, за которым все так же яростно барабанило, сверкало и громыхало. Поежился, представив Баки под холодным ливнем, вымокшего до нитки, но останавливать не стал. Пневмония давно превратилась для них обоих в пустой звон, тряпки можно было высушить, а что до остального… Черт, Стив знал десятки способов помириться и не просто согреться при этом — сгореть к черту, овладевал ими раз за разом, доводя свои умения до отточенного совершенства, а Баки — до полного исступления.

— Ты надолго? — спросил он.

— Не думаю, — Баки что-то мысленно прикинул и ярко улыбнулся. — Кажется, я дозрел до очередного гастрономического эксперимента. Сыграем в обыденность. Потренируемся быть заурядными гражданами этой заурядной страны. Старыми ворчливыми пидорасами, которые по вечерам смотрят глупые ток-шоу, набивают брюхо чем-нибудь вредным, пьют пиво и ругают паршивую погоду.

Стив рассмеялся. На фоне неприлично низко сидящих джинсов и плотной хлопковой водолазки, обтягивающей подтянутый живот Баки, картинка получалась бесконечно далекая от истины и оттого — комичная. 

— М-м-м, — лукаво протянул он. — Что ты задумал на этот раз?

— Пока не знаю. Что-нибудь, что я еще не пробовал. Присоединишься?

— Разумеется, — Стив кивнул. 

Еще не было случая, чтобы он отказался принять участие в странных экспериментах Баки — неважно, были ли это экзотические блюда каких-нибудь этнических кухонь, современная одежда, на которую было неловко даже смотреть — не то, что носить. Или секс — искренний, откровенный, подчас попросту грязный, от воспоминаний о котором неизменно захлестывали и эйфория, и легкое недоумение: неужели они могли вместе творить нечто настолько непристойное и развратное? Стив ни разу не пожалел, что согласился — он тоже хотел попробовать многие вещи, но выстроенные воспитанием и ограничивающим движения образом барьеры держали, не позволяя раскрепоститься. Это не всегда было захватывающе, не всегда безопасно, но никогда — скучно или заурядно, так что зря Баки загнул про старых… Хм. Да, про них. 

— Ты вымокнешь, — Стив не был бы собой, если бы не напомнил об этом, хотя бы для порядка. 

— Обсохну, — небрежно обронил Баки, выходя в прихожую. — Не сахарный, знаешь.

Стив поднялся следом, чтобы проводить до дверей, и бросил раздраженный взгляд на мелкую сетку таблицы и опротивевшие колонки цифр. Монитор сиял в полумраке кабинета таким же синеватым светом, каким подергивалось время от времени сумрачное грозовое небо за окном. Головоломная задачка никуда не делась, но теперь, когда стало ясно, что ему не справиться в одиночку, Стив справедливо решил, что она подождет еще пять минут. Или десять. Или пару часов. Как и обязательный отчет, который он задолжал Т’Чалле. 

Баки быстро обулся, ловко зашнуровал ботинки. Сочно чиркнул молнией, накинул на голову капюшон. Замешкался на пару секунд, не справляясь с застежкой перчатки на левом запястье. Стив помог. И без лишних пауз плавно вжался в объятия, жестко притерся грудью и пахом, притиснул Баки к стене, не жалея напора. Лизнул на пробу по линии челюсти и, услышав прерывистый сиплый выдох, решил, что сравнял счет. И заодно поубавил очков сомнительной прогулке под дождем. Глаза Баки стали совсем темными, какими-то пугающе бездонными, призрачным серебром в них вспыхивали только отражения далеких молний.

— Я сентиментальный ревнивый урод, — сказал он вдруг. Плавно подался вперед, крепко удерживая обе руки Стива за запястья на своей груди — прямо напротив сердца. Если бы так не бухало собственное, Стив, наверное, смог бы услышать взбудораженное стаккато чужого пульса. Он прислушался чутко и напряженно и, кажется, уловил — мощное торопливое «тук-тук-тук». Его кружило в смертельном водовороте то ли озарения, то ли иллюзии, потому что вдруг показалось, что в мире никого больше нет. Только они двое — и бесконечная гроза, которая не кончится, пока не затопит этот город до самых островерхих причудливых крыш. — И ты можешь послать меня к черту с моими дебильными откровениями, но… Знаешь, Стив, я всегда хотел быть твоим парусом. А теперь мне кажется, что я мешаю тебе жить так, как ты хочешь, и тяну на дно.

С разочарованным выдохом Баки ослабил хватку на запястьях. Залитая в него насильно мощь перехлестывала через край — он так до конца и не научился ее контролировать. Не хватало еще наставить синяков — из-за глупой, полузадушенной ревности и понимания того, что Стив — другой, всегда был другим: чистым, честным и недосягаемым. И поэтому станет безропотно и самоотверженно помогать всем — и тем, кому должен. И тем, кто задолжал ему самому на две жизни вперед. 

— Ты и стал парусом, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Стив. — А еще якорем. И компасом. И спасательным кругом. И берегом, на который меня вынесло до того, как я подох от астмы, или пневмонии, или собственной дурости. — Он приложил к своей щеке затянутую в перчатку металлическую ладонь. Потерся об нее, словно так было проще ощутить идущее от него тепло. А потом вдруг взялся за язычок молнии, медленно раскрыл ее и сказал, задумчиво разглядывая изумленное лицо Баки: — Ты, кстати, никуда не идешь. Сегодня моя очередь ставить эксперименты. Но так как с фантазией у меня плохо, предлагаю игру на выживание — кто дольше продержится, тот и молодец. Как тебе идея?


End file.
